Pilaf's Tactics
|Rōmaji title = Pirafu no Dai-Sakusen |Literal title = Pilaf's Great Strategy |Series = DB |Number = 77 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = A Second Helping of Pilaf *The Pilaf Machine |Airdate = September 2, 1987 |English Airdate = November 26, 2002 |Previous = True Colors of the Masked Man |Next = The Eternal Dragon Rises }} |''Pirafu no Dai-Sakusen''|lit. "Pilaf's Great Strategy"}} is the ninth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventy-seventh episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 2, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 26, 2002. Summary Goku is pointed towards the location that he needs to travel in and after giving Upa six of the Dragon Balls to hold on to while he's away, Goku flies his Flying Nimbus after Emperor Pilaf's car located on the City Street to get the last Dragon Ball. Pilaf is heading to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace in hope of procuring the other Dragon Balls. He now knows Goku's weakness, having seen the feed on the monitor that came from his satellite and now wants to cut off Goku's tail to weaken him. Goku finds the car and lands on top of it and recognizes his previous enemies. Pilaf challenges Goku to a battle, with his Dragon ball against all six in Goku's possession and perform a pinky promise. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai each get in their powersuits. The machines are unaffected by Goku's first attacks. The machines corner Goku and Shu burns his clothes off. To Pilaf's horror he finds that Goku has no tail. Pilaf, Mai and Shu combine their powersuits into a titanic machine. However using a Kamehameha, Goku blasts the arm off of Mai's powersuit. Mai ditches her broken powersuit and rides Pilaf's and Shu's which combines into something resembling a bird with increases running speed, as the trio flees. Shu fires a missile, but Goku throws it right back, destroying the powersuits. Pilaf gives Goku the One-Star Dragon Ball and Shu gives him his clothes (while covering his private area) since Goku's outfit was destroyed. Major Events *Goku confronts the Pilaf Gang in order to obtain the final Dragon Ball. *Goku obtains the One-Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf. Battles *Goku vs. Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai (Pilaf Machines) Appearances Characters Locations *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace *City Street Objects *Power Pole *Crystal Ball *Flying Nimbus *Pilaf Machine *Car *Dragon Radar-proof box *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *The scene with everyone at Fortune Teller Baba's Palace while Goku is away and talking about bad omens is only in the anime. Trivia *The car that the Pilaf Gang drives is a Mercedes Benz. *Goku's Turtle School uniform is destroyed in this episode and wear's Shu's outfit as his temporary outfit, which would last all the way to "Which Way to Papaya Island?". *In the edited Toonami version, when Shu suggests that they shouldn't look for the Dragon Balls anymore, Pilaf angrily tells him he's fired. In the uncut version, he just tells Shu to shut up. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 77 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 77 (BD) pt-br:O Grande Plano de Pilaf fr:Dragon Ball épisode 077 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball